Ahi que llevarse bien
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: aqui teneis otra historia de las tortugas ninjas y las 4 A, espero que os gusten y comenteis.


Ahi que llevarse bn:

a pasado una semana desde que las tortugas conocieron a las amigas de april que tambien son mutantes, tuvieron que esperar antes de empezar su entrenamiento para convertirse en kunoichis, y justo es el día que por fin empiezan, mickey espera a las chicas con mucha impaciencia puesto que esperaba a amy su angel como suele llamarla, iba de un lado para otro.

donni:mickey me pones nervioso por eso de ir de un lado para otro.

mickey:amy llega tarde, ya deberian haber llegado.

leo:mickey, falta 5 min para que lleguen ten paciencia.

mickey:y si le a pasado algo a amy al vernir aqui, la habran scuestrado o algo siempre raph le da una colleja para que se callara.

mickey:gracias raph.

raph:siempre es un placer.

mickay:pero aun asi tardan mucho.

donnie:dijo 5 minutos, solo por que pidas que vengan ya no van aparecer.

amy:MICKEY apareciendo las chicas.

mickey:amy, ya era hora estaba preocupada por ti.

amber:y por nosotras no.

azumi:ya veo cuanto te importamos.

mickey:que decis, como no voy a alegrarme de ver a la princesa azumaya, y a la intelectual amber, y...- dijo entre cortado mirando a azra-que pasa maja.

lanzandole un rugidito.

mickey:siempre tan amable.

april:en el fondo es buena chica.

amy:hola leo, hola donnie, ho...dijo tambien entre cortada mientra saludaba a raph que tambien la miraba con cara de pocos amigos-hola querido raph.

raph:como lo llevas enana.

amy:enana.

raph;azra que pasa tia.

azra:aqui lo llevo.

azumi:leo, mira traigo el nuevo comic de heroes del espacio.

leo:quieres decir el nuevo.

los dos: el nº54, la princesa maya y el co-capitan los que no se llevaba tambien se hacen amigos al ver que tenian en comun.

leo:es genial.

azumi:es super.

donnie:azumaya no eres un poco mayor para leer comic.

azumi:solo soy un año mayor que tu, y a mi edad da igual si a uno le gustan los comic, no como tu que solo te pasas el día con tus artilugios, que no se de que sirven.

amber:azumi no seas tan dura, con donnie hace buenos artilugios.

azumi:si tu lo dices amber.

april:chicas teneis que preparados para el entrenamiento.

azumi:bn hemos traido ropa comoda para que hacer ejercicio.

leo:luego despues del entrenamiento podemos ver heroes del espacio.

amber:no es un poco absurda esa serie, eso de la ciencia ficción me parece algo raro.

leo:eres demasiado inteligente para entenderlo.

amber:mas que tu desde riendose ella y donnie.

azumi:no seas tan dura con leo, ademas esa serie a mi me encanta y tu lo sabes.

amber:si tu lo se daban cuenta pero el maestro splinter observaba a las tortugas y a las chicas.

april:ocurre algo maestro splinter.

splinter:noto ciertan tension en las chicas y en las tortugas, de 3 en 3 se llevan bn pero ahi dos que no.

april:enserio y eso puede ser algo malo.

splinter: puede ser, debo observarlos mas detenidamente, bien hijos mios y señoritas, en cuanto termineis de prepararos, entrar en la sala de entrenamiento.

todas:hi sensei.

dentro de la sala entraron

azumi:ya estamos listas.

raph:miro a las chicas y se fijo en azra que llevaba una camisa un poco corto y sus pantalones tambien, era musculosa pero estilosa.

raph:madre, que cuerpazo tiene azra, no tiene ni una gota de grasa en ninguna sale amy detras de azra.

raph:en cambio a esa enana oyo lo que dijo y todos se sentaron, las tortugas, april, azumi y amber se sentaron de rodillas, pero azra y amy se sentaron de manera diferente.

splinter:jovencitas a la hora de sentarse deben sentarse de rodilla.

amy:no tengo mucho aguante.

azra:me parece demasiado cursi esa forma de sentarse.

mickey:no me extraña con ese par de muslazo que repente mickey noto una sensación extraña de que deberia callarse, es por que azra la miraba le miraba mal.

splinter:no importa debeis sentaros como debe ser.

amy:esta bn maestro.

azra:bn maestro.y se colocaron.

splinter:bn comenzaremos con el calentamiento confio que podais seguir el rito de mis hijos.

azumi:cuente con ello sensei.

splinter:de eso no cabe duda, bn empezemos. empezaron primero con el estiramiento, todos estiraban hasta la punta de los pies menos amy y azumi, azumi se abria de piernas, y amy estiraba hacía atras, las tortugas se quedaron impresionadas, pero el sensei les miro de manera que le obligo hacer bn el ejercicio, después empezaron con las flexiones, todos lo hacian como podia, pero azra no tenia limites, pero amy y mickey le costaba hasta que amy se desmorono, raph se rio de ella por parecer una floja, luego hacian abdominales hagarrandose los unos a los otros, en uno donnie y azumi se dieron y empezaron a discutir, pero splinter uso su dedo especial para que donnie parara, a azumi no se lo hizo por ser mujer, pero eso hizo que se riera, despues flexiones de piernas ahi leo y amber tuvieron otro roce por que leo perdio el equilibrio y amber en vez de cogerlo lo esquivo,y leo se molesto, paso lo mismo que donnie y azumi, terminaron el calentamiento.

splinter;bien, una vez terminado el calentamiento, empezaremos por veros luchar jovencitas, quiero ver vuestro estilo de luchar, empezaremos con amyka y mickelangelo.

los 2:si!. los 2 se pusieron en posición.

amy:listo mickey puff.

mickey:listo, y tranquila no te hare daños.

splinter:ha ji me. y mickey cuando iba a ello amy saco sus lianas y empezo a darle a mickey hasta dejarle tumbado.

amy:perdoname mickey , crei que estabas preparado. amy cogio a mickey y lo puso de pie.

splinter no esta mal amy.

amy:gracias, cielo.

splinter:te agradezco que seas amable, pero no me llames cielo, maestro, o splinter o sensei, de acuerdo señorita.

amy:si sensei.

splinter:a si me gusta, que seas buena chica y obediente. amy se puso al lado de las demas y a amber le susurro.

amy:has oido soy obediente.

amber:me alegro por ti.

splinter:la siguiente. la siguiente era amber, donnie utilizaba su bastón y amber lo esquivaba, y ella usaba su tecnica de capoeira y lo electrocutaba.

splinter llamo a la siguiente a azra, contra raph.

azra:mas vale que no seas blando, por que yo no pienso serlo.

raph:ahora veremos de que pasta esta hecha.

azra:ahora veras. splinter le dio la señal y azra le dio, pero raph apesar de haber recibido un golpe, el le dio a ella tambien, por un momento se quedo quieta pero miro a raph, con mala cara, pero luego sonrio-no esta mal almenos tu no te queda atras por ser yo una chica.

raph:pues asi son nuestros entrenamientos, ninguno no quedamos a tras, asi que preparate por que voy a darte caña de la buena.

(no os confundais, cuando digo eso me refiero a que va a pelear de verdad, jejejejjeje).siguieron, peleando hasta que por fin azra le dio un buen golpe a raph.

azra:perdona si te he hecho daño, pero es la primera vez que puedo pelear contra alguien que no se heche atras, bn hecho, tortuga.

raph;gra-gracias.

mickey:no me extraña, que los demas se hecharan atras.

azra:que acabas de decir!.

mickey:ahi, que miedo.

raph:venga mickey, ni que fuera a comerte.

amy:lo dices por que ahi sitios que comen sopa de tortuga, mira que llegas a ser malote.

raph:tu calla y amy puso los mofletes como un pez globo.

azra:no te molestes amy, que pareces un pez globo, ademas estaba de broma.

mickey:tu tambien verdad.

azra:grrrr. dijo volviendole a gruñir.

splinter:bn, los ultimos, azumaya y leonardo-dijo mientras leo y azumi se ponian posición-HAYIME. leo y azumi empezaron a pelear, leo usaba sus tecnicas ninjas y azumi tambien tenia conocimiento, siguieron luchado, antes de terminar, leo le va a dar una patada, pero azumi se lo coge, y casi se cae, pero leo la coge de los hombros y la tira al suelo y el encima de ella, de repente los dos se miran a los ojos, y se quedan en silencio durante unos segundo.

splinter:Yame. dijo splinter, eso interrumpio a leo y se aparto de ella, ya luego pararon para oir a splinter.

splinter:lo habeis hecho bn con vuestra forma de luchar.

azumi:arigato sensee.

splinter:pero ese es vuestro modo de pelear, habeis peleado tambien usando un poco vuestros poderes, y lo que me gustaria es que aprendierais el arte del ninjitsu si usar vuestro poderes, por que nunca se sabe, puede haber en algun momento que vuestro poderes no os funcionen, y tambien he observado cierta ostilidad en vosotros.

leo:ostilidad, pero si no le hecho ningun rasguño a azumaya.

azumi:es verdad.

amy:si lo dice por, que le di a amy puff, ya le dije que lo siento.

azra:a mi raph no me ha hecho daño, hemos luchado como teniamos que luchar.

amber:no se, que quiere decir que hemos sido ostiles.

april:chicas lo que el maestro quiere decir que entre vosotro solo os llevais bn 3, pero uno no.

mickey:que, no lo entiendo.

donnie:quiere decir que somo 4, y de los 4 solo nos llevamos bn con 3 y el que falta no.

amy:pues no se por que dice eso.

splinter;de verdad, vamos hacer una cosas, quiero que me deis vuestra opinion, amyka y mickelangelo.

los dos:hi sensei.

splinter:amy, dime que opinas de leonardo y donatello?.

amy:que son unos cielos, leo es muy buen lider y donnie estan listo como amber, y eso es digno de admirar.

los dos:que mona.

leo:y tu eres una ricura.

donnie:y eres muy graciosa y divertida.

amy;jejejejej, gracias.

splinter:bn y tu mickelangeloque opinas de azumaya y amber.

mickey:que azumi es una gran bailarina y muy estilosa, a parte de elegante, y amber estan lista que incluso me explica las cosas de forma que entienda.

azumi:o tu tambien mickey, y eres muy amable.

amber:me alegra mucho serte de utilidad, mickelangelo.

splinter:y ahora, que opinais de raphael y de dos miraron a azra y azraelina.

mickey:me da miedo ser sincero.

amy:de el no tengo nada que decir.

raph:lo mismo te digo flojucha.

amy:ve por que?.

azra:yo tambien podria decir lo mismo de este enano.

mickey:sobre todo con sus caracter.

azra:cuidadito.

splinter:bn, asi raphael y azraelina tambien han dado su opinion sobre vosotro, pero que pensais de los demas.

azra:leo y donnie, son buenos chicos, almenos muestran respeto, como mis colegas.

los dos:tu tambien molas mazo.

azra:jejejejejej.

splinter:y vosotras chicas.

azumi:aunque sea raph un poco brusco, pelea muy bn.

amber:lo mismo digo.

raph:vosotras tambien sois majas.

las dos:gracias.

splinter:bien ahora ambarita y azumaya, quiero vuestra opinion de leonardo y donnie.

azumi:donnie, es super aburrido, solo se dedica a hacer inventos y nunca hace nada divertido.

donnie:perdone usted princesa azumaya, si lo que hago no es de su agrado, pero a mi me encanta la tecnologia, al igual que a ti a tus comic.

leo:amber le quita la gracia a todo con tanta logica, asi no ahi quien vea heroes del espacio, ademas ya tengo de sobra que raph diga que la serie es estupida.

amber:yo no tengo la culpa de tener un co-eficiente intelectual, es normal que use la logica.

splinter:muy bien, a eso me referia con cierta ostilidad, entre vosotros, azumaya se lleva bien con leonardo y raphael, pero no con donatello, y amber a ti te pasa lo mismo pero no te llevas bn con leonardo, y a amyka, no parece que raph sea de tu agrado pero te llevas bien con los demas, al igual que azraelina con mickelangelo.

amber:me parece que ya se a que se refiere.

leo:por que no me sorprende.

amber:HAZ EL FAVOR DE NO INTERRUMPIR, ESTAMOS.

leo:va-vale.

amber:lo que decia, ya entiedo que queria decir con lo de que mostramos cierta ostilidad.

april:y pueden hacer algo por mejorarlo.

splinter:si, un intercambio.

todos:intercambio.

april:que tipo de intercambio.

splinter:me refiero que paseis tiempo entre vosotros para conoceros.

mickey:eso esta hecho maestro.

splinter:bn, leonardo y ambarita, donatello y azumaya, raphael y amyka y por ultimo mickelangelo y azraelina, poneros juntos.

todos:QUE?!.

splinter:ya me habeis oido-eso es lo que hicieron, un intercambio de parejas-mickelangelo deberias pegarte mas azra. dijo y mickey, se acerco un poco-un poco mas- dijo- mucho mas-dijo hasta pegarse del todo- muy bn ahora confio en que os conozcais mejor y os lleveis bn.

raph:por que tengo que llevarme bn con una enana como esta.

splinter:raphael, ya que estais entrenando para ser ninjas y kunoichis,en un equipo o clan, todos deben llevarse bien y ser amigos,por eso debeis hacer un gran esfuerzo, entendido.

mickey:pero sensei, no se por que tengo que ir yo con azra, no sabes como es.

splinter:vamos mickelangelo, puede que azra sea una chica rebelde y dura, pero tambien es una chica muy dulce y amable, y divertida y seguro que os llevareis muy splinter, azra ponia ojos de(lo dice enserio, que amable)osea con pupilas grandes digo

y azra le miro de mala manera.

splinter:ademas, ni que fuera a darte un mordisco, o si.

azra:ya veremos.

splinter:solo quiero que s lleveis bn como un equipo, y ya vereis que encontrareis intereses comunes.

todos:hi terminar el entrenamiento salieron a la sala.

april:buenos chicos, como lo hareis.

leo:supongo que tendran que acompañarnos en lo que hacemos adiario despues de entrenar.

donnie:y eso es obligatoriamente, por desgracia.

azumi:lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

donnie:sera por que en mi tiempo libre me dedico a inventar o a investigar, para ver que lo que hacen los kraang.

azumi:que aburrido.

donnie:usted perdone. de repente sono una alarma- chicos, parecen que los kraang se encuentran en este punto.

amber:que raro estan en la antigua central de explosivos, hace tiempo que la cerraron.

raph:para hacer que?.

amber:no sabemos con exactitud, pero sera mejor ir para averiguarlo.

splinter;asi sera una buena ocasión para luchar en equipo.

todos:hi sensei. dijeron y salieron a la superficie, dirigiendose a la fabrica de exploxivos, desde el edificio.

leo: que estaran tramando?.

amber:evidente mente ya que es una fabrica de explosivos, intentaran buscar algun material para crear algun arma que acabe con el mundo.

leo:es necesario que te hagas la lista.

amber:yo no me lo hago, soy lista.

azumi:amber, el maestro splinter dijo que ahi que llevarse bn.

amber:ya sabes que no puedo evitar, replicar cuando alguien hace una pregunta absurda.

molestandose.

donnie:venga leo no te pongas asi, azumaya tiene razón ahi que llevarse bn.

azumi:gra-gracia

donnie:de nada.

raph:chicos me aburro podemos empezar, tengo ganas de acción.

amy:pero no habra primero que observar al enemigo.

raph:puede que los demas si chicky, pero yo siempre voy al grano.

azra:eso si que es hablar claro.

amy:chi-chicky(tranquila amy, no te pongas a su altura, tu piensa que son palabra necias).

mickey:oye amy no es tan pequeña, incluso es mas madura que tu.

azra:y mas que y raph se rio.

mickey:oye.

leo:venga, dejad las tonterias y centraros en la misión.

raph:para que si ni siquieran aparecen.

azumi:estas seguro raphaelito.

azra:ahi estan?.dijeron de repente los kraang apareciero, llevaban un maletin de color marron oscuro y era enorme.

raph:bien por fin un poco de acción.

amy:tu solo luchas, no sabes hacer otra cosas.

raph:muñequita, a mi me va la acción, a ti solo los conejitos y las y amy se le volvio a hinchar los mofletes.

mickey:jejeje, parece un pez globo verdad azra.

azra:bah:

mickey:jo que aburrida.

azra:decias algo mickey.

mickey:no, nada.

leo:basta ya, tendremos que idear un plan.

amber:que te parece, 2 distraen a lo guardias, otros los abaten, otros 2 cogen el maletin, y los ultimos revisan la furgoneta y como dijo maestro splinter, tendremos que hacerlo segun donde nos ha hubicado, para que mickey lo entienda, tu tienes que ir con azra.

mickey;jo tio, dijo pero azra le volvio a mirar mal, pero mickey le hizo señas que en realidad es genial.

leo:bien haremos lo que ella dice,quien ira quien.

raph:me pido abatir.

amy:que?.

leo:muy bn, mickey tu y azra distraereis a los guardia, raph y amy, abatiran a los guardias, donnie y azumaya a por el maletin y amber y yo revisaremos la furgoneta.

donnie:que, yo queria revisar la furgoneta.

azumi:pues yo quiero el maletin.

amy:y por que no distraigo yo a los guardias, ademas no soy tan fuerte como para abatir.

raph:con lo floja que.

amy:uuuyyyyyyyy(tranquila amy, no te pongas a su nivel, palabras necias, ya sabes.

raph:tienes algun problema.

amy:no tranquilo. dijo hablando con sarcasmo.

leo:seguid el plan como se os ha encomendado,ahora vamos. dijeron y asi lo hicieron.

kraang:el plan que kraang tenia planeado, a salido con exito y no han aparecido aquellos seres que se hacen llamar tortugas.

mickey:hey kraang, mickey haciendo burla y azra se quedaba mirando a mickey, y los kraang se acercaron y azra sin darse cuenta la pegaron un puñetazo, como ya os dije, azra no siente dolor debido a sus resistencia fisica, eso hizo que azra se cabreara y le dio a uno se los kraang, haciendo que se pusieran delante de donnie y azumi.

kraang:a por ellos kraang.

donnie:o porras, raph amy ayuda.

raph:os estaba esperando,vamos enana.

amy:me llamo amy.

raph:lo que tu digas.

fueron a por ellos, en esa parte cuando iban a por el maletin, otros kraang iban a por donnie y azumi,y azumi se transformo y lanzo hielo haciendo un camino de hielo, los kraang se resbalaron, pero raph se resbalo, pero amy dio un gran salto.

raph: gracias por cogerme enana.

amy:perdona(se lo tenia merecido por llamarme enana).

donnie:vaya forma de helar las ideas.

azumi:a sido un autoreflejo.

leo:chico y el maletin.

azumi:donnie lo cogistes verdad?.

donnie:pensaba que lo tenias tu.

leo:si no lo tiene azumaya y no lo tiene donnie- entonces, el maletin ya no estaba ni tampoco los kraang-o porras.

amber:o genial, osea que el maletin se fue a tomar viento.

mickey:oye no digas palabrotas, y grito por que azra le dio un capon.

azra:no es momento para hacer bromas.

mickey:he no soy yo el que a abatido a los kraang y despues los ha lanzado delante de donnie y pero las chicas les hacia señas de que se callara por que fue un error, por que lo lanzo a un contenedor.

amy:mickey puff estas bn, a azra no debes replicarla reacciona muy mal.

mickey:eso ya lo veo.

azumi:pero no quita que tenga razón.

azra:a mi no me va, eso de distraer, por que poner caras raras me parece un poco absurdo.

amy:teniamos que haber sido nosotros los que los distrajeramos.

raph:yo paso de distraer, si me hubieras cogido podriamos haberloa abatidos.

amy:usted perdone.

raph:un perdone no sirve, ser solo una muñequita, enana, floja y cursi no te va a servir de nada.

amy:o ahora si me pondre a tu altura, ESCUCHAME BN CLARO ME DA IGUAL QUE TE PAREZCA UNA FLOJA,UNA CURSI O PAREZCA UNA MUÑECA, PERO DESDE LUEGO NO TE VOLVERE A CONSENTIR QUE ME LLAMES ENANA, POR QUE A DIFERENCIA DE TI YO ALMENOS NO DIGO COSAS QUE MOLESTAN, POR QUE PODRIA DECIRTE QUE ERES UNA TORTUGA GRUÑONA , QUEJICA, Y QUE NO ES CAPAZ DE MOSTRAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS, Y YA QUE LOS DEMAS TE RESPETAN, HAZ EL FAVOR DE RESPETAR A LOS DEMAS, ENTENDIDO.

RAPH:entendido.

donnie:pero no te hubieras resbalado si esta princesa de hielo no hubiera, hecho su hermosa pista de hielo.

azumi:ya te he dicho que fue un auto reflejo, entiendes.

leo:basta teniamos un plan, teniamos que haberlo seguido, y en equipo, y por culpa de no llevarse bn no hemos conseguido nada, ahora nunca sabremos que es lo que traman los kraang, si han cogido explosivos o algo peor.

amber:tal vez sepamos, mirar esta muestras, son de una sustancia muy curiosa y mira aqui parece que ahi un frasco que seguro se les cayo, si lo examino sabremos que pretende, y yo he visto por donde se han ido, al norte, y si lo calculo puedo darte las coordenadas exactas.

leo:cuanto tardaras.

amber;1 hora como mucho.

leo:es increible, de repente la logica no me parece tan estupida.

amber:ya veo.

leo:volvamos a la guarida, alli planearemos y nos prepararemos mejor. una vez alli.

amber:los he hecho un organigrama de donde pueden encontrarse los kraang, he analizado la sustancia y otra cosa que analice, la sustancia, era nitroglicerol(yo me invento el producto, por que no tengo ni idea de explosivos,nota del autor)y lo otro era mutageno, puesto en un en un tubo mas pequeño, seguro que pretenden destruir la ciudad, de manera que no toquen su cuartel general.

leo:y sabes el punto exacto para buscarlo.

amber:en esta central nuclear, segun los kraang, la radiación no les afecta en absoluto, y asi conseguirian destruir toda la ciudad.

leo:y cuanto tardaran en prepararlo todo.

amber:segun mis calculos mañana por la noche ala 0:00 en punto,sera como un cuento de cenicienta, tenemos que llegar antes de que suene las campanadas o sino nos quedamos sin calabazas.

leo:entendido, y que me sugieres.

amber:le he pedido a donnie que prepare cualquier vehiculo y arma para poder, enfrentarnos a los kraang.

leo:es una buena idea.

amber:gracias, majo.

leo:esto amber, quisiera decirte, que me disculpes por decir que eras un aguafiestas, tu eres muy inteligente por eso es logico que le busques logica a todo, sobre todo si se trata de ciencia ficción, y supongo por que no quiero que alguien tan buena como tu sea tan critico como raph.

amber:entiendo, pero tienes razon, ahi veces que mi inteligencia me causa problemas, por que al buscarletodo logica, solo consigo que me llamen aguafiestas, supongo que el capitan ryan, es un gran heroe, aun que el pobre de su ayudante se lleva demasiados palos.

leo:es su capitan, debe velar por el bien de su tripulación.

amber:y yo soy parte de esa tripulación.

leo:claro, a parte de formar parte de nuestro equipo eres nuestra amiga, y ere tan lista como donnie.

amber:gracias, y me alegro de formar parte de tu equipo.

leo:yo tambien, amigos.

amber:amigos. mientras donnie seguia preparando todo, y azumi seguia leyendo su comic.

donnie:ya casi esta,aunque con lo que me a sobrado, no se que hacer.

azumi:podrias hacer, una pistola de rayos hipnoticos.

donnie:muy gracioso.

azumi:no era broma es lo que usa la princesa maya en el nº42, lo hizo para ayudar a su colega el cientifico.

donnie:y eso de que nos serviria.

azumi:podrias atontar el disco duro de los kraang, o lo que sea que tengan para que funcionen.

donnie:y de donde voy a sacar un diseño tal complejo.

azumi:de complejo nada, mira aqui estan los planos.

donnie:como puede venir los planos de un arma basado en ficción.

azumi:crees que los dibujantes o los frikis se hechan la siesta, en la convencion de tokyo lo llegaron hacer de verdad, claro que era un prototipo, y ya que eres tan inteligente tal vez podrias demostrarmelo, y ademas si lo hicieras tendriamos una enorme ventaja.

donnie:muy bn princesita, lo hare, y mas te vale, que sea cierto.

azumi:si leo confia en mi, asi que tu tambien deberia confiar en mi, y a cambio yo confiare en ti.

donnie:trato hecho. los dos se dieron la mano.

mientras en la tele, azra la veia mientras mickey le contaba algun chiste para que se riera.

mickey:y que le dice un frances a un chino, parle pan frances y el otro milpeldones, miraba a otro lado sin hacerle caso.

azra:bah.

mickey:jo tia, por que nop te ries, intento ser simpatico contigo, y me cuesta horrores.

azra:si estas aqui conmigo solo por que el maestro te obliga pues no hace falta, que te pegues a mi como una lapa.

mickey:que dices, yo solo quiero que te rias, no me meto contigo por que si, sino por que almenos quiero que te rias, pero claro solo te dedicas a gruñir, o es que acaso tengo que ser igual de gruñon que tu para que me hagas caso.

azra:vaya vaya, te atreves a plantarme cara, ahi que ser valiente.

mickey:sabes a mi me gusta la gente alegre pero tambien me gusta hacer reir a los demas, y solo me tratas como una lapa, mira asi pegado. pero de repente se cayo al suelo y reboto como una pelota, de golpe se tropezo con una lata vacia y cayo de forma comica, azra lo miro y le preguno si estaba bn y mickey afirmo, y entonces azra sin saber por que empezo a soltar mini carcajada.

azra:jajajajajajajaja, oinck oinck oinck.(no se como seescribe los que tienen una risa parecida un cerdo, nota de autor)jajajajajajajajaj oinck, oinck, jajajajajaaa.

mickey:ey te estas riendo, y ademas tienes una risa muy graciosa.

azra:jajajaja, que va , oinck, jajajaja odio mi risa, por que parezco un cerdo, jajajajajajaja.

mickey:pues a mi me parecemuy graciosa, si los chicos te oyeran te diria que tienes una risa muy divertida.

azra:jajajajajaa, de verdad oinck, jajajajaja.

verdad, por eso no te reias por parecer un porcino.

azra:pues si, jejejeje, por eso intentaba no reirme demasiado fuerte.

mickey:pues asi me caes muy bn, tu risa no tiene nada de malo, tienes que ser tu misma.

azra:de verdad piensas eso, mickey.

mickey:asi es, reirse entre amigos es lo mas normal del mundo, y tu debes aceptarte por ti misma, asi los demas te aceptan, igual que las chicas y mis hermanos.

azra:vaya mickey, a parte de ser un respondon, cuando quieres sabes decir cosas muy bonitas, eso en un chico me encanta, y sabes tu tambien me empiezas a caer muy bn.

mickey:en serio, un abrazo amiga.

azra:no me gusta que me abracen sin permiso.

mickey:o lo siento. dijo le dio un toque.

azra:esto es un detalle cariñoso por mi parte.

mickey:pues asi me recuerdas a raph, por eso me encanta chincharle, pero es un hermano genial.

azra:se lo que es, yo tambien tengo un hermano, y tambien me encanta chincharle.

mickey:pues si quieres puedo enseñarte algun truco para chincharle.

azra:y yo para raph.

los , raph les observo desde hace un buen rato, penso en lo que estaban haciendo los demas.

splinter:te preocupa algo hijo mio.

raph:es en lo que usted dijo sensee, intentar llevarse bn, pero parace que yo meti mas la pata con ello.

splinter:tal vez deberias darle una oportunidad como los demas estan haciendo, y quien sabes puedes encantrar en ello algo que te y raph miro a amy haciendo terminando de hacer galletas, se hacer a ella par ver lo que hacia.

raph:hola amy.

amy:hola.

raph:que haces?.

amy:a ti que te importa.

raph:vale, solo preguntaba, y quisiera decirte algo.

amy:que pasa es que acaso, te preocupa FLOJA,UNA CURSI O PAREZCA UNA MUÑECA, o lo que mas duele una enana?.

raph:vale, tenias razón, no mereces que me meta contigo, aveces olvido que eres chica.

amy:o y por eso debo ser motivo de tus burlas.

raph:no, como aveces me recuerdas a mickey, y no caigo en la cuenta, sera por lo adorable que eres.

.

raph:he si, y lo siento mucho.

amy:como?.

raph:tenias razón, soy TORTUGA GRUÑONA.

amy:y.

raph:un QUEJICA.

amy:yyyyyyyyyyyyy.

raph: Y QUE NO ES CAPAZ DE MOSTRAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS, y que deberia respetar a los demas ya que ellos me aprecian, y prometo que jamas volvere a portarme asi contigo.

amy:asi me gusta, raphi.

raph:entonces me perdonas.

amy:claro que si, cielo.

raph:gracias.

amy:quieres unas galletas.

raph:que, no, no te ofendas pero a mi me parece d niñas.

amy:o vale, ya me como yo stas galletas relleno de chocolate y nueces, y que huelen tan bien y comerias hasta , pero a raph le empezo a dar algo de pelusa, al oler estas galletas deliciosas.

raph: a lo mejor , tal vez probar alguna podria.

amy:o estas dicieno que quieres comer galletas.

raph:tal vez.

amy:pues, te fastidias.

raph:que o vamos, me equivoque.

amy;era broma jejejejeje.

raph:o era una broma, que bicho eres aveces.

amy;jijijijijijijjiijijjiji.

raph:asi me caes bn.

amy:tu ya me caias bn.

raph: asi.

amy:si, es verdad que me molestaba que me llamaras enana, y aguantaba para no ponerme a tu altura.

raph:lo siento.

amy:te perdono.

raph:gracias.

amy:de nada.

splinter observo a todos que ya empezaban a llevarse bn. 2 horas antes de la hora de que los kraang destruyan la ciudad.

amber:esta todo listo donnie.

donnie:todos listo.

leo:pues bien vamos haya.

se subieron al booguie sidecars, menos azra.

mickey:azra no vienes.

azra:tengo otro vehiculo, para otra escena sale azra, con un vehiculo, osea una moto, si habeis visto la de karai, es igual pero con dibujos de fuego, salieron los dos a la vez para llegar a donde estaban los kraang, los demas seguian, azra seguia con su moto.

raph:azra esa moto es genial.

donnie:pero tienescarnet de conducir.

azra:claro y tu.

donnie:tushe.

amber:ahora girad a las izquierda, y despues ala derecha y asi llegaremos. y asi fue.

azumi:como hacemos para atacar.

leo:segun donnie hicisteis, un arma que sirve como rayo hipnotico.

donnie:si, espero que por tu bn azumaya funcione.

azumi:confia en mi, funcionara.y donnie apreto la pistola y los kraang que estaban delante se estaban quedando atontados, hasta se que dejaron de funcionar escacharrandola del todo.

donnie;no me lo creo a funcionador, eres un genia azumaya.

azumi:en realida solo te he dado alguna idea, tu lo has hecho todo.

donnie:pues ahora te abrazandola, y leo puso los mismos ojos cuando mickey abrazo a april.

azumi:vale, vale, no hace falta que me abraces tan fuerte tanto.

donnie:o lo siento.

leo:bien vamos, entraron y desde un punto de angulo observaban el arma que usarian para destruirla ciudad, era un tipo de bomba lleno de mutageno.

amber:una bomba, la han preparado, con mutageno y solo nos queda poco tiempo antes de que explote, bn de donnie y yo quien la desactiva.

donnie:te concedo los honores ya que estabas pues ta mas en el tema.

amber:necesito que alguien me cubra las espalda.

leo:ese soy yo, te parece.

amber:me parece perfecto.

azra:nosotro distraeremos a los guardias, para alejarlos.

mickey:esa idea me gusta, tia guai.

azra:jejejje.

raph:nosotro los podemos abatir, pero tu que quieres hacer amy.

amy:abatirlos, solo que esta vez yo te cogere.

raph:muy bn.

azumi:nosotros tambien, y cuando desactiveis la bomba congelare el mutageno para que no vuelva a funcionar.

amber:un gran plan y entre todos.

leo:vamos.

kraang:el plan que kraang planeo esta saliendo como debiera ser, sin que esas a las que son llamadas tortugas y las 4 mutantes descunocidas.

azra:eeee guzano kraaannggg.

mickey:hola, hola.

los dos:nananananananana. los kraang fueron a dispararlos, pero un tipo de pendulo golpeo alos kraang, era raph con las lianas de amy.

raph:aoaoaoaoaoaoa(sonido que hace tarza, nota de autor)-morder el polvo kraang, bn hecho amy.

amy:gracias, raphy. pero seguian apareciendo kraang, mientras amber seguia intentando desactivar la bomba.

leo:como lo llevas.

amber:ya casi estoy, es un diseño un poco complejo pero sabre , mientras donnie golpeaba a los kraans, y azumi los congelaban, y mickey le daba con sus nunchakus, y justo en ese momento que iba a darle uno de los kraang a mickey, azra lo chamusco.

azra:me encanta el olor del kraang frito despúes de una pelea.

mickey:ese si que es un gran chiste, jajajajaja.

azra:jajajajajaj,oinck, oinck, oinck, jajajajjajaja.

raph:oye azra no sabie que tuvieras una risa tan graciosa.

azra:si parezco un cerdo.

amy:que, es mas graciosa que un cerdo.

azra:gracias.

amber: el ultimo, ¡YA ESTA!.

leo:muy bn eres la bomba.

amber:gracias. dijo despues de acabar con los ultimos kraang.

los mejores.

azumi:mas bien somos un gran equipo.

raph:ya no habra enemigos que se atrevan a de repente aparecen los ninjas del clan del pie, por un momento ataron a las tortugas ninjas.

amy:mickey puzz, chicos.

azra:soltarlos ahora.

azumi:ahora mismo. y justo cuando iba azra y azumi a atacar a los del pie 2 sombras las pusieron contra la pared, azra vio una mano pegajosa lleno de escamas y azumi otra mas grande y peluda, las 2 se asustaron un poco y miraron, eran cara pez y dogpaund, o como quierea que se escriba.

cara:hola pichoncita.

dog:como estas bella japonecita.

cara:vaya para ser muy musculosa estas que te sales, chica eres pura dinamita y eso en una chica me encanta.

dog:que belleza, me encanta las chicas tan estilosas como tu y elegantes.

cara:que te pasa se te a comido la lengua el gato.

dog:ya se que no soy muy apuesto pero a todas las chicas les gustan los perros.

azra:no se me comio la lengua el gato, pero tienes razon en una cosa.

cara:y que es, wapa.

azra:que odio el pescado crudo pero me encanta el frito. dijo y en ese momento se incendio, y eso hizo que se le quemaran la manos. y la solto.

dog:pero que?.

azumi:a y tu, y siempre preferi los gatos, y ese momento se convirtio en hielo pero puntiagudo, eso tambien hizo que lo soltara.

azumi:asi aprenderas perrito, ahora te hace falta un bañito. dijo y en ese momento los mojo a los 2.

cara:crees que con agua me vas a detener.

mickey:a sido un error decir eso.

?. dijo y amber lanzo una fuerte descarga, electrocutandolos.

los 2:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

amber:ahora amy.

amy:a los perros ahi que tenerlos bn atados, y es hora de atandolos bn fuerte, y azrapuso una cara horrible que les asusto.

dog:no puede ser esta tia tiene la mirada del tigre.

azra:grrrrr-dijo azra dirijiendose a las tortugas- estais bn tortugas.

raph:si bien hecho chica dinamita.

azra:de nada raph.

azumi:permitirme desataros. dijo poniendo su mano en forma de cuchilla y desatando a las tortugas- estais bn.

leo:mejor que nunca. dijo sonriendo los dos, como los enamorados.

amy:que monos os poneis cuando haceis eso.

los dos:no se de que nos hablas ricura.

amy:jejejejejejjeje.

mickey:quienes son los mejor.

todos:nosotros, y chocaron todos.

mas tarde en la guarida disfrutaban de una deliciosas pizza, claro que las chicas pusieron mas cosas a parte de pizza.

splinter:os felicito a todos, esa ostilidad que teniais ha desaparecido, y ahora espero que siempre os lleveis bien como un equipo.

leo:hi sensee, amber a demostrado que tiene mucho gancho con sus ideas.

amber:y tu eres un lider estupendo.

leo:gracias.

mickey:yo descubri que azra es muy divertida, sobre todo su risa, me encanta.

azra:eres muy simpatico mickey.

raph:yo descubrir que esta en, perdon esta ricura teien caracter a pesar de parecer un encanto.

amy:eres un cielo, y se lo mucho que te gusta mis galletas.

donnie:si, azumaya no me hubiera dao la idea de la pistola de rayo hipnotico, no hubieramos conseguido nuestro objetivo.

azumi:gracias a tu inteligencia pudistes hacerlo, aunque sigo pensando que inventar puede ser un poco repente aparecio april.

april:donnie puedes hecharle un vistazo a mi t-phone.

donnie:claro azumi vio el t-phone y se quedo alucinada.

azumi:gggggggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu uuuuu, donnie has hecho tu este movil.

donnie:asi es.

azumi:es genial, como mola, tiene forma de caparazon, por que sois tortugas pero esto es original y muy creativo, april no te encanta esta tortuga, por que a mi si.

donnie:tampoco es para tanto.

azumi:por casualidad no tendras uno de sobram el mio esta ya estropeado.

donnie:claro toma para ti.

amy:yo tambien quiero uno.

donnie:por que de paso no le doy a azra y amber.

las dos:de verdad.

donnie:olvidarlo, aqui teneis.

azumi:bn voy a ponerlo a mi tecleando a una velocidad supersonica.

donnie:madre que velocidad.

azumi:en japon tenemos mucha practica.

donnie:ya veo.

splinter:definitivamente, sois un equipo.

mickey;un gran equipo abrazo, o lo siento no te gustaba los abrazos sin permiso.

azra:o que demonios, abrazo en equipo.

en equipo. y todos se abrazaron en equipo.

fin.

**siento haber tardado es que he tenido mucho lio y la inspiración no me llegaba del todo pero ahi teneis una nueva historia de mis personajes, espero que os guste y comenteis y perdon por no ponerlo en capitulos es que no se como hacerlo.**


End file.
